ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Epcar
Richard Epcar is an American actor, voice actor and director who has voiced over 300 characters in games, cartoon and anime. He is the husband of voice actress Ellyn Stern, with whom he owns and operates Epcar Entertainment, Inc., a voiceover production service company based in Los Angeles, California. On September 28, 2011, Epcar appeared on the podcast Disasterpiece Theatre to discuss his ideas for a live-action version of Ghost in the Shell. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Zangetsu, Mr. Kagine, Gō Koga, Medazeppi, Goethe, Baura *''Blue Dragon''- Killer Bat *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003-2005)''- Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, BoboPatch, Insurmountable Wall Man *''Cyborg 009''- Black Ghost Commander Scarl *''Digimon Adventure (1999-2000)''- Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon *''Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001)''- MaloMyotismon, Triceramon *''Digimon Frontier (2002-2003)''- SuperStarmon, Snimon *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Merukimon *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002-2003)''- Batou *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (2004-2005)''- Batou *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society (2006)''- Batou *''Lucky ☆ Star''- Tadao Hiiragi, Additional Voices *''MÄR''- Halloween, Ruga Rogelu *''Mega Man Star Force (2006-2007)''- Cancer *''Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy''- Flanagan Boone *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory''- Kelly Layzner *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Daguza Mackle *''Naruto''- Manda *''Naruto Shippuden''- Manda, Hanzo *''New Speed Racer''- Racer X *''Street Fighter II V (1995)''- Zochi *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2000-2001)''- Armorhide *''Zatch Bell!''- Kotaro Doronma Cartoons *''Curious George (2006)''- Cabby *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers''- Grier *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2011-2012)''- Danny/Zull *''The Legend of Korra''- Captain Saikhan *''The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009)''- Mr. Noisy *''X-Men (1992-1997)''- Gladiator Live-Action *''ER''- many voices *''Gilmore Girls''- many voices *''Masked Rider (1995-1996)''- Beetletron, Masked Rider Z-Cross/Masked Rider V-3 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995)''- Dark Warrior, Shellshock, Mutitus, Babe Ruthless, Cyclops, Samurai Fan Man, Goatan (Lion voice), Primator (Zedd's Monster Mash), Invenusable Flytrap (Rangers Back in Time and The Wedding), Rhinoblaster (Football Season, The Wedding and Master Vile and the Metallic Armor), Miss Chief (2nd voice), Brick Bully *''Power Rangers: In Space (1998)''- Vacsacker *''Power Rangers: Turbo (1997)''- Blazinator *''Power Rangers: Zeo (1996)''- Defoliator, Autochthon, Protectron *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999)''- Fishface, Barbarax *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000)''- Cyclopter *''Power Rangers: Time Force (2001)''- Vexicon *''Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002)''- Bowling Org Movies *''Digimon Tamers: The Adventurer's Battle (2001)''- Ryuuji Tamashiro/Mephistomon *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)''- Voice of Buck *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996-2004)''- Sara's Father Video Games *''Blue Dragon (2007)''- King Ghost, Heat-Wave Sai, Jeelala *''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)''- Adams/The Interrogator *''Catherine (2011)''- Police Officer *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Demitri Maximoff *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2012)''- Fame Douglas *''Death by Degrees (2005)''- Ansem, Xehanort *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006-2010)''- Overlord Zetta/Orange Prism *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Salamander *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Walhart *''Ghost in the Shell (1997-1998)''- Batou *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005)''- Batou *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2012)''- The Joker *''Kingdom Hearts II (2005-2007)''- Ansem, Xehanort *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009)''- Ansem *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012)''- Ansem, Xehanort (Terra-Xehanort) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010-2011)''- Terra-Xehanort *''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2007-2008)''- Ansem *''Mega Man Zero 4 (2005)''- Heat Genblem *''ModNation Racers (2010)''- Biff Tradwell *''Mortal Kombat (2011)''- Raiden, The Psycho Clown (Shang Tsung's transformation) *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008)''- Raiden, The Joker *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (2000)''- Baofu *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Super Human *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Azarael (Scenario Campaign) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011-2012)''- Male Coward *''Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010)''- Skywarp *''Trauma Center: New Blood (2007-2009)''- Guy Davidson, Thor Gunderson Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Guilty Gear Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Darkstalkers Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Mega Man Category:Dead or Alive Category:X-Men Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tekken Category:DC Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Batman Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog